Pouvoir accepter ses sentiments, l'aimer
by Ichihara
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya est amoureux, mais de qui? L'histoire se déroule en plein HS de l'animé, apparition des Bounds. Shonen Ai
1. L'amour touche aussi les nobles

Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, voila Bonne lecture

----------------------

La vie est ainsi faite : des sentiments naissent et meurent chaque jour dans le cœur de chacun. Aujourd'hui il l'aime, demain il le haïra, qui sait… Et les Shinigami n'échappent certainement pas à cette règle.

Assis à son bureau, Kuchiki Byakuya rêvassait, la tête en appui sur sa paume. Son lieutenant, Abarai Renji, ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette attitude. Ils étaient censés faire des recherches sur les Bounds, ces nouveaux ennemis de la Soul Society. Pour l'occasion, même Ichigo s'était déplacé avec ses amis Chad, Inoue et Ishida. Déjà, Rukia avait été gravement blessée, et sans l'intervention de son frère, elle serait morte. S'en était ensuivi une confrontation verbale entre Ichigo et Byakuya. Depuis, le capitaine de la 6ème division semblait un peu à part, parfois abattu, parfois rêveur. Renji supposait que c'était dû à la défaite qu'avait essuyée Rukia, l'inquiétude qu'avait éprouvé son frère même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Le profond soupir que poussa Byakuya fit carrément sursauter Renji. La réaction de son lieutenant, un peu disproportionné il est vrai, tira Byakuya de sa torpeur. Il se redressa, s'éclaircit la gorge et se replongea dans la lecture de son dossier, comme si de rien n'était. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il était reparti dans sa rêverie…

Zaraki Kenpachi était venu trouver Ichigo. Pour une fois, il n'était pas accompagné de la petite fille aux cheveux roses baptisée Yachiru. Il trouva le jeune homme dans une des innombrables ruelles de la Seireitei, apparemment perdu. Kenpachi ne l'avouerait jamais, mais s'il l'avait trouvé, c'était surtout par chance, vu qu'il avait emprunté plusieurs chemins au hasard.

- Yo, lança-t-il

Ichigo, de dos, se retourna. Il ne paraissait pas spécialement ravi de revoir le cruel capitaine, mais comme celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'attaquer, le jeune homme aux cheveux orange se détendit.

- Yo. Je cherche la sortie, il faut que j'aille rejoindre Yoruichi-san.

- Je suis nul en orientation, je ne pourrais pas te renseigner, dit Zaraki avec un sourire. Mais on est prêt de la sixième division, on a qu'à y aller.

Le visage d'Ichigo s'assombrit à l'évocation de la division que dirigeait le capitaine Kuchiki.

- Je ne suis pas sûr…

- Viens je te dis, ordonna Zaraki presque menaçant.

Ichigo ferma la bouche et le suivit sans rechigner. Valait mieux éviter l'affrontement…

----------------------------------

A l'extérieur de la Seireitei, un second homme était surpris à rêvasser : le terrible Kariya Jin (voir dans les animés). Allongé dans l'herbe, un brin d'herbe à la bouche, l'esprit perdu dans les étoiles. Ses compagnons l'observaient, sans trop oser l'approcher. Un des Bounds, celui qui le connaissait le mieux, ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans cet état et commençait à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi cette lueur s'était elle allumée dans le regard de leur « chef » ? Se pourrait il qu'il soit… Impossible.

Un sourire vint se poser sur les lèvres de Kariya, ce sourire tant craint et redouté : oui, il était le mal incarné, la vengeance personnifiée, et il allait le prouver.

----------------------------

Zaraki toqua à la porte du bureau du capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya. Derrière lui, Ichigo essayait désespérément de devenir invisible, mais apparemment il avait encore pas mal de progrès à faire. Ce fut Renji qui leur ouvrit la porte. L'homme aux cheveux rouge leva instinctivement la tête pour dévisager le capitaine Zaraki.

- Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

- On a un perdu ici, et comme je suis nul en orientation, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez le guider jusqu'à la sortie, répondit Zaraki sur un ton amusé.

A son bureau, Byakuya n'avait toujours pas réagi, fixant le mur comme s'il se trouvait devant la plus belle chose au monde. Renji regarda derrière Kenpachi et vit Ichigo, toujours dans sa tentative de se faire passer pour le mur du couloir. Le jeune humain lui fit un salut de la main, accompagné d'un sourire forcé. Renji, quand à lui, sourit carrément.

- Alors Ichigo, on s'est perdu ? Ca ne m'étonne même pas de toi

- Ta gueule, face de babouin, répliqua Ichigo de très méchante humeur.

- De quoi ?!

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de Renji. Il porta la main à son Zanpakuto, imité par Ichigo

- T'as très bien entendu, et je t'éclate quand tu veux.

Zaraki entra dans le bureau pour les laisser se fighter en paix. Il tomba sur un Byakuya comme il ne l'avait jamais vu encore. L'étonnement se peint sur son visage.

- Yo, lança-t-il comme à son habitude.

- Bonsoir, répondit Byakuya d'une voix lointaine.

Même pas sûr qu'il ait compris que quelqu'un lui parlait. Zaraki ne voulut pas plus insister, aussi préféra-t-il assister à l'affrontement stupide des deux garçons survoltés.

- Ca suffit ! S'exclama soudain une voix autoritaire.

Hitsugaya Toushirou venait d'arriver, accompagnée de la superbe Rangiku, tous deux portant une pile de dossiers. Le capitaine le plus jeune de toute l'histoire de la Seireitei, mais pas le moins impressionnant, fit s'écarter Renji et Ichigo pour passer. Il salua brièvement Byakuya, posa les dossiers, imité par Rangiku, puis repartit. Mais avant, il s'arrêta devant Ichigo.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Il s'est perdu, répondit Zaraki à sa place, ce qui fit rougir Ichigo.

Toushirou ne sembla pas surpris le moins du monde.

- Vous voulez que je le raccompagne capitaine ? demanda Rangiku sur un ton enjôleur.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine.

Byakuya venait de surgir aux côtés de Zaraki. Rangiku semblait déçue. Le capitaine de la dixième division lança un regard à Byakuya, puis il repartit. Ichigo avait levé les yeux au ciel à peine avait il aperçu Byakuya.

- Ouais c'est vrai, c'est pas la peine, je vais me débrouiller tout seul, répliqua-t-il sur un ton agressif avant de s'en aller.

Byakuya le laissa partir sans réagir, le visage impassible. Puis quand il eut disparu, il retourna à son bureau.

- Renji, nous avons du travail et nous ne sommes pas en avance. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, capitaine Zaraki…

Zaraki et Renji se lancèrent un regard entendu.


	2. Quand on se trompe de futon

Finalement, au lieu de se rapprocher de la sortie, Ichigo s'était enfoncé au cœur même de la Seireitei, pile là où il ne fallait pas… Dans le jardin de la maison des Kuchiki. Justement, Rukia était assise en seiza (position assise sur les jambes) sur la terrasse, la tête levée vers les étoiles. Elle tourna la tête en entendant Ichigo approcher, le jeune homme trouvant ça incorrect de passer sans la saluer. Il esquissa un sourire amical, que lui rendit Rukia.

- Salut.

- Salut. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda la Shinigami.

- Je… Bon ok, je me suis perdu. Ne ris pas, j'ai déjà eu le droit avec Renji.

Rukia réprima son rire.

- Et bien pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas demandé de t'amener à la sortie ?

- Parce que ton frère est venu, et qu'il me déteste ! répliqua Ichigo vivement.

- Il ne te déteste pas… Vous ne faites pas parti du même monde dirions nous, tenta Rukia pour défendre Byakuya.

- Tu parles !

Ichigo s'assit à ses côtés, l'air bougon. Les deux amis se mirent à discuter de la tactique qu'ils emploieraient contre les Bounds. Les idées d'Ichigo étaient pour la plupart toutes basées sur « On fonce dans le tas, on réfléchit après ». Rukia tentait tant bien que mal de le convaincre qu'au contraire, il aurait mieux valu réfléchir un peu avant de se jeter dans la mêlée.

--------------------------

Dans le bureau du capitaine de la sixième division, Renji réfléchissait quant à lui à la façon dont il allait aborder le sujet épineux qui le tracassait. Byakuya s'était replongé dans l'étude des archives, mais il restait bloqué sur la même page depuis une demi-heure. Renji décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Il toussota pour attirer l'attention du capitaine.

- Hum, capitaine Kuchiki…

- Oui Renji ?

Il était réceptif, déjà un bon point. Renji continua sur sa lancée

- Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette depuis quelques temps…

- Il ne m'a pas semblé, répliqua Byakuya calmement.

Y aller en douceur.

- Ne seriez-vous pas amoureux ?

Vas-y pour la douceur !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Renji, répondit Byakuya en baissant la tête pour reprendre sa lecture.

- Et bien, tout à l'heure, lorsque Rangiku-chan est entrée, vous avez…

Renji crut entendre son capitaine pousser un soupir de soulagement. Celui-ci avait relevé la tête et le dévisageait avec calme. Toujours le même sang-froid.

- Tu t'es trompé. Je ne suis pas du tout amoureux du lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Maintenant, pourrions-nous s'il te plait continuer nos recherches sans qu'aucune question stupide ne vienne nous déranger ?

Renji tombait de haut ! Lui qui était si sûr de ce qu'il avançait ! Le capitaine Kuchiki présentait tous les symptômes d'un homme amoureux, d'autant plus facile à déceler chez lui car habituellement de glace dans n'importe quelle situation.

A son bureau, Zaraki se faisait la même réflexion. Mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait royalement. Pour lui, l'amour n'était rien qu'un tissu d'abruticités qui vous transforment en guimauve, et il se jura de ne plus jamais tomber dans le piège. Une fois avait largement été suffisant.

-----------------------------------------

Toujours dans la demeure des Kuchiki, Ichigo se décidait finalement à partir, mais il ne savait toujours pas par où aller. Rukia lui proposa de dormir chez elle, dans sa chambre pour que son frère ne le sache pas. Ichigo rougit jusqu'aux oreilles à cette idée.

- Allez, avança Rukia pour le convaincre, disons que je te rends la pareille pour toutes les nuits que j'ai passé dans ton placard.

- C'est d'accord, mais on dort chacun d'un côté de la pièce !

La Shinigami éclata de rire.

- Yoruichi san m'avait bien dit que tu étais un garçon pudique, mais à ce point faut faire quelque chose.

Ichigo marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles, les joues en feu. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Rukia, où elle installa un futon pour son ami à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais Ichigo semblait toujours préoccupé.

- Dis… Tu aurais un pyjama à me prêter ?

Rukia fouilla dans ses affaires et sortit un truc tout rose, deux fois trop petit pour le garçon.

- Ca ira ? demanda t elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

Ichigo version goutte derrière la tête.

- Euh…

- C'est ça où tu dors tout nu, le taquina Rukia.

- Bah donne moi au moins un pantalon !

- Je vais chercher dans les affaires de Nii sama (Byakuya) si tu veux autrement.

- T'as gagné, je vais dormir en caleçon, râla Ichigo. Bon, tu veux bien te tourner le temps que je me change ?

- Que tu te dévêtisses tu veux dire, le corrigea Rukia avec humour.

- DEHORS !!

Elle sortit en riant pour éviter l'oreiller que venait de lui lancer le garçon aux cheveux orange.

Lorsqu'elle revint, changée également, elle trouva Ichigo en train de se glisser dans son futon, torse nu. Le jeune shinigami remplaçant était pas mal musclé en fait, remarqua Rukia un rougissant. Et ces quelques cicatrices qui parcouraient son torse étaient loin de nuire à son charme. Vite, Rukia se glissa à son tour dans son futon pour cacher son trouble.

-----------------------------------------

Renji laissa échapper un long bâillement. Toute la journée enfermée dans un bureau avec de la paperasse, plus une partie de la nuit commençait à le perturber sérieusement. Il était un homme d'action, pas un homme de bureau ! D'ailleurs, c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il avait fait ses débuts en tant que Shinigami dans la onzième division, sous les ordres de Zaraki Kenpachi. Seule son envie de surpasser un jour le frère de son amie Rukia l'avait mené tout droit au poste de lieutenant de la sixième division. Aujourd'hui, il le regrettait un peu. Surtout que son capitaine n'était _vraiment_ pas motivé.

Byakuya se rendit compte du regard insistant qui pesait sur lui. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de son lieutenant, apparemment très fatigué.

- Tu peux aller dormir Renji. Nous continuerons demain, je n'avais pas vu l'heure.

En son for intérieur, le Shinigami aux cheveux rouge bénit son capitaine. Il se leva et s'étira.

- Bon bah… Bonne nuit capitaine Kuchiki.

- Bonne nuit.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bâtiment et partirent chacun de leur côté.

La première chose que fit Kuchiki Byakuya en rentrant chez lui fut de vérifier si sa sœur allait bien. Il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, et faisait croire à tout le monde qu'il avait adopté Rukia car sa femme décédée, sœur de celle-ci, lui avait demandé sur son lit de mort. Mais au fil des ans, un lien plus profond était né, ce lien qui relie tout grand frère à sa sœur. Il remerciait d'ailleurs Ichigo en pensée chaque jour pour avoir empêcher son exécution.

Byakuya entra silencieusement dans la pièce ou Rukia dormait paisiblement et se dirigea vers son lit. Malheureusement, il se trompa et tomba… Sur Ichigo, à moitié sorti de son futon, la bouche entre ouverte. Il n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon, ce qui permit à Byakuya d'admirer le corps musclé du jeune homme. Le noble détourna bien vite la tête, le feu aux joues, puis il sortit précipitamment afin de se retrouver à l'air libre. Le vent sur son visage lui fit un bien fou, il se calma vite. Il avait honte. Il faisait parti de la plus distinguée des quatre maisons nobles, il suivait les règles de la Seireitei scrupuleusement, ne permettant à personne d'entacher son honneur. Et voila que depuis quelques temps, il se troublait pour un rien. Décidemment, il devait manquer de sommeil. Byakuya lança un dernier regard à la porte coulissante de la chambre de Rukia, puis partit dans sa propre chambre.


	3. Enlèvement, douche, sauvetage

Tard, très tard dans la nuit, à la demeure principale des Kuchiki, une ombre noire atterrit dans le jardin. Après une petite vérification, elle se glissa dans la chambre de Kuchiki Rukia. La jeune femme dormait à poings fermés. Non loin, Ichigo gémissait dans son sommeil, en proie à un terrible cauchemar ou Inoue le forçait à manger tout un tas de plats bizarres. L'ombre ne s'attendait pas à trouver le garçon ici, mais ça l'arrangeait bien au final. Ses yeux rouges étincelèrent de plaisir, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit d'Ichigo. Il eut un mouvement de surprise en le voyant à moitié nu, mais finalement cette vision n'était pas si désagréable. Enfin… Il déposa un parchemin à côté de la tête du garçon, puis repartit vers Rukia. L'inconnu se pencha sur elle doucement, la réveillant par la même occasion. Elle voulut crier, mais il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Rukia perdit conscience. L'ombre la souleva et la mit sur son épaule, avant de sortir tout aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré.

Le lendemain matin, Byakuya se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de rêver qu'il dînait en tête à tête avec Ichigo, ce dernier torse nu. A la fin, leurs lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement… Byakuya secoua énergiquement la tête. Ca n'allait plus du tout ! Tout ça c'était la faute de l'adolescent aux cheveux orange, il le dérangeait. Un Ryoka qui devenait Shinigami, quelle honte ! Byakuya se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, dans l'intention de prendre une douche. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et commença à se dévêtir, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il devait se l'avouer, le rêve de cette nuit n'avait pas été franchement cauchemardesque, mais plutôt agréable.

- Euuuuuuuh…

Byakuya se figea. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la source de ce bruit et vit Ichigo, complètement paralysé. Les deux hommes n'avaient pour vêtement qu'un simple caleçon, que venait juste d'enfiler Ichigo en catastrophe pour sa part, qu'avait commencé à baisser Byakuya de son côté. La forme des muscles de Byakuya se dessinait harmonieusement sous sa peau ferme, pas une once de graisse ou de laisser aller. Pareil du côté d'Ichigo, même si sa peau était légèrement plus hâlé que celle du noble, et à ce moment là carrément pivoine. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et sa peau humide, signe qu'il sortait juste de la douche. L'adolescent ramassa vite fait ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie en courant, maudissant intérieurement Byakuya de ne pas avoir posé de verrou sur cette fichue porte. Mais Byakuya tendit son bras pour le bloquer. Ichigo s'arrêta net.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous Byakuya ? s'énerva-t-il. Laisse-moi passer.

- Si tu n'as pas fini de te laver, je peux te laisser, dit tranquillement le Shinigami.

Tant de gentillesse de sa part déstabilisa Ichigo. Il le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

- Tu n'es pas franchement du matin toi. C'est louche que tu sois aussi gentil avec moi après m'avoir envoyé bouler tout ce temps.

Et là, Byakuya eut une réaction auquel Ichigo ne s'attendait pas : il rougit fortement et détourna les yeux du corps musclé de l'adolescent. Ichigo en resta muet de stupeur. Sans un mot, il posa sa main sur le bras de Byakuya et le força à le baisser, avant de sortir de la salle de bain. En entendant la porte se refermer, Byakuya ferma les yeux, à la fois soulagé et déçu. Il entra dans la douche (après avoir ôter son caleçon). L'eau froide ruissela sur son corps, calmant ses angoisses et ses aprioris. Au moins il était fixé : oui, il aimait le jeune humain depuis longtemps. Il ne l'avait pas tué sur Terre alors qu'il aurait aisément pu l'achever ; il l'avait attendu sur le pont qui menait à la tour blanche ; il avait absolument tenu à se battre contre lui au lieu de se lancer à la poursuite de Renji qui s'échappait avec Rukia le jour de l'exécution. Pourquoi douter ? La seule chose qu'il craignait maintenant, c'était les réactions du jeune homme…

Jeune homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, une lettre à la main, l'air très inquiet.

- Byakuya, Rukia a été enlevée par les Bounds ! Ah, tu prends ta douche ? Pas grave, je repasserais !

Et il referma la porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte, laissant un Byakuya plutôt choqué pour deux raisons : un, sa sœur s'était fait enlevée, deux, Ichigo l'avait vu nu.

Kariya regardait sa proie avec délectation. La shinigami était ligotée, allongée sur le sol poussiéreux d'une vieille cabane dans le Rukongai, dans le 80ème district. Il avait laissé une petite lettre bien sympathique à Ichigo, espérant que celui-ci viendrait avec ses amis, dont le jeune Quincy et l'autre homme plutôt baraqué répondant au nom de Chad…

Byakuya sortit vite de la salle de bain, vêtu de l'habituel kimono noir des Shinigami et de son manteau de capitaine. Ichigo l'attendait dehors avec Renji et Inoue, inquiète pour son ami qui n'était pas rentré de la nuit. D'un accord tacite, Ichigo et Byakuya firent comme s'ils ne s'étaient rien passés, mais Inoue eut le temps de saisir le regard triste du capitaine envers le shinigami remplaçant. Et comme Inoue était très forte à ce jeu, elle devina tout de suite quel sentiment éprouvait le fier noble. Evidemment, elle se jura de tout faire pour l'aider, imaginant déjà les fiançailles, le mariage, la lune de miel, les enfants… Euh non pas d'enfants, enfin bref ! Inoue était une grande romantique.

Renji trouva son capitaine plutôt bizarre, encore plus que la veille. Il devait réellement être inquiet pour sa sœur, songea-t-il.

Ichigo déplia la lettre qui avait été déposée près de son lit et en fit la lecture à voix haute :

_Bonsoir jeune Kurosaki Ichigo. J'ai enlevé ton amie cette nuit, et je me demandais si ça te plairait de la retrouver saine et sauve. Si oui, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Emmène moi le Quincy au 79ème district, un de mes compagnons vous y attendra. Viens également avec ton autre ami, Sado, et la jeune fille répondant au nom d'Inoue. Nous discuterons tous ensemble d'une possibilité de trêve, peut-être même de paix. Ne venez pas, et Kuchiki Rukia mourra de mes mains, comme mourut la pauvre Yoshino._

_Amicalement, Kariya Jin._

Inoue porta ses mains à sa bouche, choquée. Ichigo froissa rageusement le bout de papier et shoota dedans. Renji hurlait que ce n'était pas normal que Kariya n'ait demandé qu'à voir les Ryokas, et Byakuya gardait son sang-froid légendaire. Il dévisagea Ichigo.

- Que comptes-tu faire, Kurosaki Ichigo ?

- Lui casser sa sale gueule ! s'exclama Ichigo furieux. Et j'irai seul ! Il est hors de question de mettre les autres en danger !

- Kurosaki Kun, intervint Inoue les larmes aux yeux, il a demandé à tous nous voir. Et si on n'y va pas tous ensemble, il la tuera.

- Mais si on y va, crois moi qu'on va tomber dans un piège et qu'aucun de nous risque de s'en réchapper… pas même Rukia !

Inoue posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme, ce qui le calma. Une vague de jalousie submergea Byakuya, et il fusilla la jeune fille du regard. Heureusement pour lui que personne ne s'en aperçut !

- Laisse-nous la décision, dit fermement Inoue. Sado-kun et Ishida-kun peuvent très bien se défendre par eux-mêmes, et j'ai également quelques pouvoirs intéressants. Si vous êtes blessés je vous soignerai, ou je vous protègerai, ou même si je peux je me battrai, mais ne m'interdis pas d'y aller sous prétexte que je suis une fille !

Ichigo la regarda un peu surpris. Un sourire confiant se dessina sur ses lèvres, et pour une fois il perdit son air sévère.

- D'accord… Allons chercher les autres.

Ce sourire, ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Byakuya. Il détourna les yeux, et ne vit pas le regard en coin que lui lança Ichigo. Un air de mélancolie passa sur son visage, tandis qu'il observait le capitaine de la sixième division. Renji suivit cet échange les yeux ronds.

- Euh…

Fut la seule chose qu'il fut en état de prononcer. Inoue lui fit signe de se taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Ichigo et Inoue se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs amis chez Shiba Kûkaku. Après leur avoir exposé la situation, Chad et Ishida ne purent refuser de les aider, mais au contraire insistèrent pour partir sur le champ. Rukia était une véritable amie pour eux tous, et ils avaient risqué leur vie plus d'une fois pour la sauver. Alors ils n'allaient pas la laisser tomber maintenant. Ichigo sourit devant la détermination de ses amis.

- Bon si tout le monde est ok, on y va ! Suivez moi !

Ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir quand la porte coulissa. Kuchikia Byakuya se tenait derrière, accompagné par Kûkaku.

- Je désire vous accompagner, dit Byakuya avec sérieux. Laissez-moi vous guider jusqu'au 79ème district du Rukongai.

Ishida replaça ses lunettes, mal à l'aise devant le capitaine. Chad le regardait étonné. Inoue souriait mystérieusement, et Ichigo resta stoïque.

- Après tout, c'est ta sœur. Mais une fois aux abords du 79ème district, tu nous laisseras. S'ils te voient, les Bounds pourraient faire des conneries.

Byakuya acquiesça en silence, ce qui surprit encore plus Chad et Ishida. Kûkaku sourit.

- Yosh, si tout est dit, partez ! Chaque seconde compte !

Ils se mirent en route.


	4. Roulade et jalousie

- Je rêve ou le capitaine Kuchiki se montre gentil avec nous ? murmura Ishida sur le chemin à ses amis Inoue et Chad.

Le géant acquiesça, tout aussi surpris que l'était le Quincy. Inoue sourit.

- C'est parce qu'il est a-mou-reux.

Choc pour les deux autres.

- Hein ? Mais de qui ?? la questionna le Quincy.

- Ben de Kurosaki kun, répondit Inoue comme si c'était évident.

Double choc pour Chad et Ishida. Ce dernier remit ses lunettes qui avaient glissé sur son nez.

- Mais… Il le sait Kurosaki kun ?

- Bien sûr ! Et je suis persuadée qu'il n'est pas insensible au charme de Byakuya san.

C'en fut trop. Ishida fut pris d'une violence crise de toux et Chad se prit les pieds dans une racine. Il tomba en avant et percuta le pauvre Ichigo, qui fut projeté sur Byakuya qui ouvrait la marche. Celui-ci s'était retourné à ce moment pour leur indiquer qu'il fallait tourner à droite, sur le chemin descendant. Par pur réflexe, il passa ses bras autour d'Ichigo comme pour le protéger. Les deux roulèrent sur la pente à toute vitesse, à la grande frayeur de leurs amis. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent, Ichigo à califourchon sur Byakuya qui le tenait toujours serré contre lui. Ils se regardèrent une seconde dans les yeux, puis Byakuya s'empressa de lâcher Ichigo qui se releva d'un bond. Le capitaine de la sixième division resta un instant à terre, les bras en croix, trop éberlué par ce qu'il venait de vivre pour pouvoir faire un mouvement. C'est alors qu'il vit la main tendue d'Ichigo. Le jeune adolescent avait tourné la tête, rouge brique, mais lui proposait quand même son aide pour se relever. Byakuya saisit la main avec gratitude et se releva. Chad arriva en courant, suivi des deux autres. Il s'inclina.

- Excusez moi, j'ai trébuché.

- Ca va Chad, y a pas eu mort d'homme, rit Ichigo.

Byakuya ne dit rien. Ils reprirent la route, Ichigo observant Byakuya à la dérobée, ce dernier tentant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Kariya Jin n'était pas spécialement ravi de ce qu'il venait de voir. Comment ce capitaine de seconde zone osait il… Lui qui s'était toujours opposé à Ichigo, sous prétexte que celui-ci n'était qu'un humain. Son visage s'assombrit davantage en voyant que l'adolescent n'était apparemment pas de marbre face au capitaine Kuchiki.

- Nous y voila, à la bordure du 79ème district, annonça Byakuya, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir partir, laisser Ichigo et ses amis face à des monstres, mais en même temps s'il les accompagnait il mettait la vie de Rukia en danger.

- Yosh ! s'exclama Ichigo en faisant craquer ses doigts. Merci de nous avoir conduit Byakuya.

- De rien, murmura le capitaine.

Inoue lui lança un regard désolé, tandis que le petit groupe entrait d'un pas décidé dans un des quartiers les plus dangereux du Rukongai.

A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas qu'Inoue poussa un cri de détresse. Un bras l'avait saisi à la gorge et soulevé du sol, la privant d'air. Les trois garçons se retournèrent vivement et découvrir Kariya Jin en personne, les yeux brillants. Ichigo se saisit de son Zanpakuto et se mit en garde. Ishida fit apparaître son arc de lumière bleuté, le bras de Chad se transforma.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama ce dernier. Je croyais que c'était l'un des votre qui devait venir nous chercher pour nous mener à Kuchiki-san !

- Changement de plan, voila tout. Quoi, vous croyez vraiment que ce n'était pas un piège ?

Le sourire sadique qui apparut sur les lèvres du Bound fit frissonner les adolescents. Quant à Inoue, elle commençait à suffoquer.

- Ish… ida…Sado… Kuro…saki…

- Inoue! Kariya, salaud, relâche là!

- Oh ? Pourtant je pense que nous pourrions bien nous entendre, elle et moi…

La joue de Kariya frôla celle d'Inoue. Ishida semblait sur le point d'imploser littéralement. A la fin, il n'y tint plus et se jeta sur le Bound

- LACHE-LA !

Kariya ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Il reçut un coup de poing en plein plexus, suivi d'un autre sous le menton, qui le projeta en arrière et le força à lâcher la pauvre Inoue toute pâle. Ishida la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il très inquiet.

Inoue lui sourit tendrement et posa sa main sur la joue du Quincy.

- J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir, dit elle doucement. Merci Ishida kun.

Le jeune homme rougit à ce contact. Chad se plaça devant eux pour les protéger d'une autre attaque, Ichigo à ses côtés et très remonté. Il pointa la lame de son sabre vers Kariya qui s'était redressé, les mains glissées dans les poches de son long manteau.

- Qu'as-tu fait de Rukia enfoiré ?

- Je croyais que c'était son frère qui t'intéressait, répliqua le Bound, redevenu sérieux et même menaçant.

Le sang monta aux joues d'Ichigo, qui se souvint des divers incidents de la matinée.

- Change pas de sujet ! hurla-t-il pour reprendre bonne contenance

- Alors j'ai raison hein ? Tu t'intéresses à ce Shinigami ?

Chad semblait inquiet de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

- Ichigo, fais attention de ne pas le mettre en colère. Lui seul sait où se trouve Rukia, murmura-t-il à son ami.

- Je sais, grogna Ichigo, mais il fait tout pour m'énerver.

Derrière eux, Inoue s'était relevée, prenant appui sur Ishida. Elle regardait Kariya. L'expression de son visage surtout la marqua.

- Il est jaloux ?

- Qu'est ce que tu dis, Inoue san ? demanda Ishida gentiment.

- Le bound est jaloux.

- Jaloux de quoi ? s'étonna le Quincy.

Il tourna la tête vers Kariya, qui regardait Ichigo. Partagé entre la surprise et l'horreur, il ne put s'empêcher de crier.

- **IL EST AMOUREUX DE KUROSAKI KUN** ??

Son cri lui valut d'être le centre de l'attention générale. Ichigo surtout n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- P… Pardon ??

Il regarda Kariya, qui n'avait pas cillé ni démenti. Le jeune homme pâlit.

- Oh bon sang…

- Vous voulez sauver Kuchiki Rukia ? demanda brusquement Kariya. Très bien, elle se trouve dans une cabane délabrée du 80ème district. Vous la reconnaîtrez très facilement, car elle a une porte rouge.

Les quatre ados version grosse goutte derrière la tête.

- Euh…

Chad regarda Ishida, qui regarda Inoue, qui regarda Ichigo, qui regarda Chad. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux prit la parole.

- Ca cache quoi comme piège ?

- Aucun, répliqua Kariya. Juste un marché. Vous pouvez tous partir, sauf…

- Kurosaki kun ? avança Inoue d'une voix timide.

Kariya sourit.

- Marché honnête ?

- Moi, avec ce pervers dégénéré ? rugit Ichigo. C'est une blague ?!

- Kurosaki kun, attention avec ton Zanpakuto ! hurla Ishida qui avait failli se prendre la lame en pleine figure.

Ichigo laissa retomber Zangetsu et lança un regard assassin à Kariya Jin.

- Et qu'est ce… pendant que les autres… Enfin, vous voyez quoi !

- Un combat.

Ichigo version grosse goutte derrière la tête.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Que croyais-tu ? Que j'allais te violer ? Ne sois pas ridicule ! s'esclaffa le Bound à la chevelure blanche.

- Ca me rassure, répliqua Ichigo, un grand sourire aux lèvres désormais. Alors ramène toi, je vais te faire ta fête !

Byakuya aurait du rentrer à la Seireitei. Mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls face aux Bounds. Surtout alors qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit à Ichigo, et qu'il n'était pas sûr des sentiments du jeune homme à son égard. Aussi pénétra-t-il dans le 79ème district, son zanpakuto à la main, toute émotion chassé de son visage.

Tout en se dirigeant en courant vers le 80ème district, Ishida et Inoue ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser l'un à l'autre. Leurs mains se cherchèrent, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Chad observait cet heureux dénouement, un sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Combat et nouvel adversaire

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Zaraki Kenpachi était inquiet. Le lieutenant Abarai Renji venait de le prévenir que son capitaine, Ichigo et ses amis étaient partis dans le 79ème district pour tenter de sauver Kuchiki Rukia. Enfin, ce qui inquiétait Kenpachi, c'était surtout que si Ichigo se faisait tuer, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de prendre sa revanche, et ça il n'acceptait pas.

- Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, vous venez avec moi ! ordonna l'imposant capitaine.

Ses hommes étaient en train de discuter avec Hisagi Shyuuhei et Rangiku Matsumoto.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? demanda Kenpachi en soupirant, sûr que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Réunion exceptionnel des capitaines et des lieutenants, capitaine, répondit Ikkaku.

Kenpachi jura entre ses dents.

- C'était bien le moment tiens ! Bon, je vais voir ce que veulent les autres dégénérés, mais préparez vous à partir tout de suite après ?

- Il y a un problème ? Voulut savoir Hisagi.

- Et pas un petit. Kuchiki Rukia s'est fait enlevée et son frère s'est lancé à la poursuite du coupable avec Ichigo et sa bande.

Exclamations de surprise. Yachiru grimpa sur le dos de son Kenchan.

- Ichi nii a des ennuis ?

- Je crains, ouais. C'est pour ça qu'il faut annuler la réunion vite fait. Suivez moi.

Trois… deux… un… départ ! La lame de Zangetsu fendit l'air à vitesse grand V. Kariya la para aisément de son bras gauche. Il concentra la force du vent sur sa main droite et attaqua Ichigo au visage. Celui-ci esquiva un peu lentement, sa joue éraflée se mit à saigner. Il recula pour sa seconde attaque et tenta un enchaînement sauté-retombé magnifique. Kariya se préparait déjà à parer quand Ichigo le surprit : son pied se posa sur le bras du Bound, puis prenant appui il partit en arrière dans un saut périlleux. Atterrissage accroupi, ses jambes se détendirent d'un coup, lui donnant la vitesse et la force nécessaire pour un nouveau coup. Kariya tourna sur le côté, la lame accrocha sur son flanc et laissa une magnifique rayure rouge. Le Bound se saisit du sabre à pleines mains et le tira vers lui. Ichigo fut entraîné. Le pied de Kariya lui arriva dans les côtes, le soulevant de terre. Un second coup le fit monter vers le ciel. Le Bound sauta plus haut que n'était le jeune homme, et joignant ses mains il acheva son enchaînement en lui donnant un coup sur le crâne. Ichigo rebondit lourdement au sol. L'air s'échappa de ses poumons, il se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang en même temps. Kariya atterrit souplement sur ses pieds et attendit que le Shinigami remplaçant se relève. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Placé en position de Bankai, Zangetsu bien droit, la main gauche posée sur son bras droit, les yeux d'Ichigo avait viré au bleu. La bande qui entourait la garde du Zanpakuto vint s'enrouler autour de son bras.

- BANKAI !

Kariya esquissa un sourire réjoui. Son sang commençait à bouillonner, ses sentiments cascadaient en lui, son envie de prendre l'âme du garçon devenait trop tentante.

Ichigo était maintenant en possession d'un Zanpakuto d'apparence normal, mais à la couleur noir, une chaîne brisée rattachée au bout de sa garde. Confiant, il lança un regard de défi à Kariya Jin. Le duel pouvait reprendre de plus belle.

Au 80ème district, Chad avait été le premier à repérer la fameuse porte rouge, qu'il avait facilement défoncé d'un coup de poing. Dans un coin de la cabane, il y avait Rukia, les yeux grands ouverts, un bâillon sur la bouche, et l'air furieuse. Ishida s'empressa de la libérer de ses liens. Elle le remercia, les gratifiant tous d'un mot gentil. Ils lui apprirent où en était la situation.

- Il a fait ça pour moi ? souffla la Shinigami impressionnée.

- Oui mais… commença Inoue, les mains croisées sur son cœur.

- Il est fort, la rassura Rukia. Stupide, mais fort. Et si j'en crois ce que vous m'avez raconté, il n'est pas seul…

Les autres se regardèrent sans comprendre. Rukia inspira profondément.

- Allons-y. On doit l'aider.

- Oui ! s'exclamèrent les trois autres, bien décidés à en découdre avec le chef des Bounds.

- Juste une chose avant, les retint Rukia. Inoue, Ishida, vous sortez ensemble ?

Gamelle des deux interpellés, et gêne visible. Rukia et Chad éclatèrent de rire.

- Et ben, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Le combat commençait à durer maintenant. Chacun attaquait, feintait, parait sans parvenir à toucher l'autre. A un moment leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Conscient que le Bound pourrait faire quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas, Ichigo repartit en arrière. Malheureusement, il fut en position de déséquilibre, et Kariya en profita. Se lançant en avant, son bras percuta Ichigo au ventre. Un râle de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent, mais Kariya ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler. Très vite il fut étendu au sol, les bras en croix, la respiration sifflante et couvert de sang. Kariya se pencha sur lui, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Déjà fini ? Il me semblait que tu étais bien plus fort avant. Où peut être ce que tu as appris tout à l'heure t'a tellement bouleversé…

La vision d'Ichigo devenait trouble, mais il refusait d'abandonner. Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il venait juste de se rendre compte de quelque chose de si important que cela risquait de chambouler sa vie. Il se releva, le corps parcouru de tremblements désagréables. La tête lui tournait, il dut prendre appui sur Zangetsu pour ne pas retomber.

- Ta gueule, lança t il au Bound.

- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? Si tu continues, tu vas en mourir.

- Je t'ai dit DE TE LA FERMER !

Une aura noire enveloppa le jeune homme. Le vent se souleva et se déchaîna tout autour de lui. Kariya regardait ce changement sans ciller.

- GETSUGA TENSHOU !!

A quel qu'endroit que vous vous trouviez dans la Soul Society, si vous possédiez la capacité de sentir le reiatsu (énergie spirituelle), vous n'auriez pu passer à côté de cette soudaine augmentation. Au siège de la première division du Gotei 13, là ou les capitaines s'étaient réunis sous le commandement du vieux Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, à la maison des Shiba, dans le 80ème district où étaient toujours Rukia et les autres, à proximité du lieu de combat où se tenait Kuchiki Byakuya, tous furent soufflés par cette force brute. Aussi, lorsqu'elle disparut brusquement, la panique commença à s'insinuer dans les cœurs.

Byakuya était le plus proche. Il avait aisément reconnu le reiatsu d'Ichigo pour l'avoir déjà combattu. Il hâta le pas et se trouva sur une place déserte… Non pas une place, un quartier rasé, comprit-il. Mais aucune trace des deux combattants. Un bruit de course lui parvint, sur la droite. Il tourna la tête et vit sa sœur et les amis d'Ichigo arriver. Rukia se précipita vers son frère, inquiète.

- Où est Ichigo ?

Le noble ne répondit pas tout de suite : sourcils froncés, yeux fermés, il se concentrait pour tenter de localiser le jeune homme. Inoue, Ishida et Chad s'approchèrent des deux Kuchiki en silence, attendant la bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, la peur au ventre. Enfin, Byakuya soupira. Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Je sens son reiatsu, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où nous sommes. Et il n'est pas seul.

- Et l'autre ? demanda Inoue.

Byakuya secoua la tête, l'air navré.

- Il a perdu de sa force, mais il a le pouvoir de se régénérer, contrairement à Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Alors allons l'aider, intervint Chad, le poing serré.

Tous acquiescèrent.

- Ooooh…

Le gémissement venait de sous un tas de planches. Une main sortit de sous les décombres, suivit d'une tête à la chevelure orange. Difficilement, Ichigo parvint à s'extirper de sa prison de bois. Zangetsu avait perdu sa forme de bankai.

Le jeune homme regarda droit devant lui. Le soleil lui faisait mal aux yeux, il plaça sa main en visière pour tenter de se protéger des rayons. Enfin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, une forme noir debout en plein milieu de la rue. Kariya Jin. Celui-ci n'était pas sorti indemne de l'attaque finale de Tensa Zangetsu (manquerait plus que ça !). Son manteau en lambeau traînait à ses pieds, sa chemise n'était plus qu'un souvenir, son torse était couvert d'entailles, le sang se mêlant au noir de son tatouage. Son visage n'avait pas été épargné, le sang gouttait de chaque coupure, rendant sa perception visuelle moins fiable. Il respirait avec difficulté, sans doute dû à ses quelques côtes cassées. Ichigo aurait du avoir le temps de se réjouir de cette victoire à portée de main, mais déjà des particules d'énergie se détachaient des maisons avoisinantes et tournoyaient autour du Bound, soignant peu à peu ses blessures.

- Hey, c'est de la triche !! s'exclama l'adolescent furieux.

- Oh ? Et bien tente de m'en empêcher alors, répliqua Kariya avec ironie.

- Tu vas voir…

Mais il ne put faire un pas sans s'écrouler dans la poussière. Ses doigts se desserrèrent autour de la garde de Zangetsu, des points noirs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Une image s'imposa à son esprit, celle de Byakuya le protégeant de sa chute, son regard…

Kariya avait fini de se soigner. Lentement, il s'approcha d'Ichigo. Il plaça son pied sous le ventre du jeune homme et le retourna. Ichigo eut une dernière vision du ciel bleu, avant de voir les yeux rouges de Kariya l'observer avec… Avec quoi d'ailleurs ? Le Bound se préparait à lui donner le coup final. Ichigo ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par ses souvenirs avec Kuchiki Byakuya, et attendit… Il attendit longtemps. A la fin, il finit par rouvrir les yeux et vit une lame pointée sous la gorge de Kariya, qui regardait son nouvel adversaire sans surprise.

- Yo, lança une voix familière.


	6. Fin

- Alors Ichigo, tu te fais rétamer ? Je te l'ai déjà dis pourtant, si tu meurs je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de reprendre ma revanche.

Un Zanpakuto à la lame ébréché, un manteau blanc déchiré, des clochettes au bout des cheveux… Zaraki Kenpachi en toute sa splendeur. Ichigo recula et laissa les deux combattants se faire face.

- Kurosaki kun !!

Inoue venait d'arriver à ses côtés, suivie de très près par Rukia, son frère, Chad et Ishida.

- Rukia ! s'exclama l'adolescent, heureux de revoir son amie entière.

- Espèce de sot ! fut le seul mot gentil auquel il eut droit avant que la Shinigami ne s'agenouille près de lui et le prenne dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de mourir pour me sauver la vie !

Embarrassé, Ichigo tapota le dos de la Shinigami un peu maladroitement.

- Mais je ne suis pas mort.

- Sans l'intervention du capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi, tu y passais, observa Ishida en replaçant pour une énième fois ses lunettes. Pas vrai Sado kun, capitaine Kuchiki ?

Les deux acquiescèrent en silence. Ichigo croisa le regard de Byakuya. Celui-ci était tellement soulagé de le revoir en vie qu'il ne cherchait même plus à dissimuler ses émotions. Seule la pudeur le retenait encore de sauter au cou du jeune homme, et puis ce n'était pas franchement l'attitude d'un noble… Ichigo ressentait la même chose à ce moment. Peu lui importait que tout le monde voie à quel point il était amoureux de son ancien ennemi. Durant les quelques secondes où il avait cru qu'il allait y passer, son seul regret était de ne rien avoir dit à Byakuya à propos de ses sentiments. Rukia lâcha Ichigo et se recula. Ishida et Chad étaient plus concentrés sur Kenpachi et Kariya, qui continuaient à s'affronter du regard.

Byakuya tendit sa main à Ichigo, pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci la saisit. Leurs visages plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, comme dans le rêve de Byakuya, les yeux dans les yeux, plus rien ne semblait exister autour.

Kariya assista à l'échange sans bouger. Il vit également la main d'Ishida se saisir de celle d'Inoue et la presser doucement, un peu surpris sur le coup. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était de sentir cet amour brûlant entre les deux Shinigami, et sa haine envers la Soul Society n'en fut que plus grande.

Zaraki observait Kariya, doutant un peu de sa force légendaire. Le Bound semblait presque triste, pas en état de combattre en tout cas.

- L'amour, quelle belle connerie, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il laissa la lame de son Zanpakuto retomber.

- Je suis venu ici en quête de combats, et je n'ai trouvé qu'une avalanche écoeurante de sentiments dégoulinants. Si c'est comme ça, je me casse.

- Désolé de ne pas être en forme, mais je vous le promets, très bientôt je m'occuperais personnellement de vous, dit Kariya d'un ton glacial

- Ah ! Je demande à voir ! s'esclaffa le capitaine de la onzième division

Les deux hommes s'en allèrent grâce au Shunpo.

Bien plus tard, à la demeure principale des Kuchiki, Renji et Rukia discutaient dans le jardin.

- J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Matsumoto ! s'exclama le Shinigami aux cheveux rouge.

- T'es pas doué, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises, répliqua Rukia.

- Bon et… Ils sortent ensemble au final ? 'Tin, rien que cette idée me met mal à l'aise.

- Baka ! Viens voir !

Elle l'entraîna derrière la maison. Byakuya et Ichigo étaient debout face à face, sous un cerisier en fleurs. Renji et Rukia les observaient, cachés derrière le mur.

- Nan, je te dis que ça me met mal à l'aise ! murmura Renji.

- Sot ! Tu ne comprendras jamais rien à l'amour, le gronda Rukia.

- Qu'ils sont mignons à voir, se réjouit Inoue.

- C'est… Inattendu je dirais, dit Ishida.

- Hum, répliqua Chad.

- Je suis d'accord avec Inoue, dit Rukia avant de se rendre compte. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Inoue posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Chhh, il ne faut pas qu'ils se rendent compte de notre présence.

Les cinq reprirent leur observation (enfin, leur espionnage).

A quelques mètres de là, Ichigo soupira.

- Ils pensent vraiment qu'on ne les voit pas, ni qu'on les entend ?

Byakuya rit doucement, au grand plaisir de son jeune ami.

- Après tout, peu nous importe, dit Byakuya avec tendresse. On n'a pas à se cacher, ni à avoir honte.

Il saisit les pans du kimono d'Ichigo et l'attira à lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu…

Le jeune adolescent aux cheveux orange fut coupé dans sa phrase par les lèvres de Byakuya qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le moment comme il le devait, c'est-à-dire en silence.

Oui, la vie est ainsi faite : des sentiments naissent et meurent chaque jour dans le cœur de chacun. Hier ils se haïssaient, aujourd'hui ils s'aiment… Et qu'on soit Shinigami, Quincy, Bound ou tout simplement humain, personne n'échappe à cette règle.


End file.
